valentine epiphany
by Fangirl3921
Summary: set in season 3 spike is in a funk and buffy gives him advice and they fall in love


**Set in season 3 after Lover's walk but spike doesn't leave because Buffy gives him an encouraging speech. **

Spike was back in the burnt warehouse, glaring at the broken doll pieces that littered the floor. "Bloody bitch." Spike muttered as he paced back and forth.

"She doesn't deserve you, you know." Buffy's voice startled spike out of his thoughts. He turned to face her and found her leaned up against the staircase.

"What was that pet?" Spike couldn't believe his ears. Was she trying to comfort him? Buffy continued down the staircase and perched herself on the bed, "I said, she doesn't deserve you. You gave her anything she could have ever desired, and she threw it all away. You even dealt with angel someone that you despise and you even made a truce with your mortal enemy to get her away from here so you both could be together." Buffy looked thoughtful for a moment.

"That's part of it isn't it? Did she leave because you made a truce with me?" She got her answer in his silence.

"I'm sorry, Spike, if that means anything. I've screwed up my own life and I didn't mean to ruin yours as well." Spike looked at her in astonishment, why was she doing this? Why would she care about his life?

Buffy smiled, "Spike looked at her in astonishment, why was she doing this? Why would she care about his life?

Buffy smiled, "You're wondering why I care, aren't you?" Spike nodded, so she explained.

"Every girl wants what you gave to Drusilla. We all want a guy to hold us when we're sick and cuddle with us while watching movies and surprise us with tokens of affection. I kill vampires who are newborns; they haven't gotten a chance to mate with anyone. I try not to kill mated vampires because I know the pain that they go through."

Spike smiled at her thoughtfulness but grimaced, "We never mated" he grumbled.

Buffy looked at him thoroughly, "Well then that's her loss. Any woman, mortal or immortal, would be lucky to have a romantic stud like you as her man." She got up to leave but Spike's voice stopped her.

"What changed your mind? You used to think black and white, what happened?"

Buffy turned to him and sighed, "When I sent Angel to hell, I read up on vampire relationships and I realized that we never would have worked. If he really, truly, thought that we were meant to be, he could have claimed me, or we could have blood bonded, or even done a sacred marriage.

But he never did, and then I asked some vamps that have mated and who help me from time to time, what it was like. I sent out a message to vamps that if they just fed what they needed to and didn't kill and made their victims forget, that I didn't mind them hunting. That's why I don't patrol as much and it feels great."

Spike felt like he was dreaming, he could tell the slayer was waiting for an answer, so he blurted the first thing that came to mind. "What are you doin' for the holidays?" She smiled and giggled. "You mean Valentines day, Spike?" He seemed nervous as she gave him an inquisitive stare. "Well yeah. Just wonderin' cus' you and peaches are not all cozy anymore."

Buffy smiled, "I'm not doing anything special, just romance movies and chocolates. But I wouldn't object to a secret admirer vying up for me. I had better go; those scary movies aren't going to watch themselves. Remember what I said spike, you deserve love." With that she was gone. Spike knew exactly what to do. This girl wanted a secret admirer, she was gonna get one.

**The next day**

As Buffy got ready for school, she noticed a package and a bouquet of roses on her bed. The crimson wrapping looked like it came out of a Victorian romance and the bow was tied to precision. She picked up the card and smiled at the lovely scripture,

_Buffy,_

_These roses can't hold a flame to your beauty. Please enjoy your gift and accept my "token" of my affection. _

_ With love,_

_Your secret admirer._

Buffy knew exactly who sent the gifts, but she loved how he was trying to be mysterious for her. She carefully slit the wrappings and smiled as she found a deluxe pack of Godiva chocolates, with another card.

_Expensive sweets for a priceless sweetheart_

'He is so corny, and I love it' she smiled and munched on a chocolate covered cherry. 'If only he were here so I could thank him in person.'

During the school day she told her friends and Giles about her secret admirer and they were surprisingly approving. She was worried they would judge her after that Angelus incident, but Giles just gave her a distant look, "I was wondering why you were researching so much. Just make sure he treats you right, okay Buffy?" She of course, told him he had nothing to worry about.

As Buffy got home she found another package I the same wrapping.

_Buffy,_

_I've heard that most men like their women to wear something of theirs, please wear this tonight on patrol, then come find me for a very special surprise. See you tonight, kitten_

_ Your secret admirer._

Inside the package was a very familiar leather duster and a beautiful crimson dress. She knew what game spike was playing. She'd get all girly and wear his coat, warning all the demons that she was his and his alone.

**That night on patrol**

Buffy was on her rounds through Reinsfield cemetery, wearing her presents, when she saw a trail of rose petals leading to a crypt. She smiled and her curiosity got the better of her and she marched inside the crypt to see what her blonde vampire was up to. She gasped at what she saw. It was exactly out of a Romance movie. Hundreds of candles lit a soft glow around the crypt and a huge Victorian couch was set up in the middle of the room, with throw blankets that she was just itching to wrap in and all her favorite snacks were lined on the coffee tale. But the biggest shock was the TV mounted on the crypt wall and the stack of horror and romance movies stacked on the floor.

"Do you like it love?" Spike called as he climbed up from the lower level. Buffy gave him a tearful smile. He was wearing a new red silk shirt with black leather pants that made Buffy's mouth water.

"This is incredible! Oh spike, you did this for me?!" Buffy grinned and slowly ran her eyes up his form.

"See something you like, baby?" he smirked when she nodded lustfully. "Well it's all yours kitten, now come over here so I can comfort you when you get scared." Spike teased as he walked over to the TV to put in Disney's Haunted Mansion.

Buffy smiled and sadly removed his coat as she settled herself onto the couch and waited for her lover boy to join her. Spike settled behind her and pulled her in between his legs and into his arms.

"Why'd you take the coat off love? Aren't you cold?" He asked as he stroked her arm methodically.

"Why would I keep a reminder when I can have the real thing right here?" She asked rhetorically as she nestled into his chest, inhaling his sent. "And I may be a little chilly. Maybe you should hold me tighter." She smiled as he did just that and pulled one of those comfortable throws over them both.

"I can't believe we're here, relaxing like this." Buffy said as the beginning credits began to roll.

"I can. You want a man to worship and praise you and I want someone to love me the same. So really I think we are just perfect, pet." Spike kissed her temple and picked up a chocolate covered strawberry off the table and dangled it in front of her lips.

"Don't think. Just go with the feeling baby." Spike groaned as she licked the chocolate off his fingers. She smiled and deliberately turned her attention to the screen.

"I bet it would be amazing to live like that, in a mansion with beautiful dresses, having parties every night, mmm sounds like a dream." Spike smiled at Buffy's taste for that princess lifestyle.

"Secret passageways, silken sheets, sound proof rooms, and huge beds, oh the images pet." Buffy blushed and smacked his arm. "pig" she muttered. "Sorry baby, but with a woman kike you sittin on me, my blood doesn't rush I the direction of my brain." Spike lightly circled his hips and smiled as she gasped.

"Spike, if I asked you to do something, would you?" Buffy turned so they were chest to chest.

"Anything, baby, anything." Spike caressed her cheek lovingly. Buffy gathered all her courage and asked, "Be my mate?" Spike hesitated for a moment then morphed into his game face. "Look Buffy, this is who your binding yourself to, can you love a demon?" Buffy smiled and caressed his ridges and stared straight into his eyes.

"Yes I can. Because I love you, demon and all. When we first met, I didn't accept it and then when you started talking about Drusilla and I felt jealousy I knew I was falling for you, and then you left and I was so sad and Angel returned and all I could think was 'I wish Spike were here'." Spike's yellow eyes darkened with lust and she crawled up and hovered over his face.

"So lets stop waiting shall we?" Spike leaned up and kissed her, fangs and all. Buffy deliberately nicked her tongue on one of his fangs and he groaned.

"Oh spike please, bite me." Buffy groaned as spike peppered kisses up and down her neck. Spike chuckled and then his fangs slid into her flesh and suckled her blood into his mouth. Buffy groaned and moaned as he swallowed her blood. Spike pulled back and exclaimed loudly "MINE" and Buffy happily returned "Yours spike, only yours." Then Buffy surprised spike by biting into his neck and swallowing mouthfuls of his blood, "Mine, my William" Buffy declared. Spike smiled hugely and returned "yours Buffy". They both felt the bond click together. Buffy sighed happily and rested her forehead against his.

"How do you feel, love?" Spike asked, stroking her hair. "Free." She whispered.

They watched movie after movie, they told each other stories and shared their hobbies. As the sun began to rise, spike asked Buffy a strange question, "How do you feel about Paris, love?"

**Epilogue**

Paris, France 200 years later

Buffy and spike are on the same couch in their private condo celebrating another valentines day. "Mmm down boy." Buffy smiled at her mate as his hands wandered to the zipper of her dress.

"Oh don't do this to me love, im all stiff" Spike pouted and buffy giggled.

"How can you lust over me after all this time?" Buffy asked.

"im never gonna not want you love, haven't you learned that by now?" Spike asked as he carried her into their bedroom and the sounds of buffy's laughter filled the home.


End file.
